


Galley Boy

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [36]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Ryden, baby born on a plane, ryden mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: instead of your typical 'what happened in capetown' story, the excitement takes place before the plane lands. or, brendon and ryan have an air-born baby.





	Galley Boy

“Please keep your tray tables in an upright position and make sure all electronics are turned off. We’re just about ready for take off.”

 

Brendon adjusted himself carefully in his seat, trying to be comfy in the compact space. Planes really weren’t made for pregnant people, he’d decided. Narrow aisles, impossible bathrooms, and definitely not good seats. This was first class? Gross.

 

“You good, baby?” Ryan asked from beside him, putting a hand over Brendon’s.

 

Brendon nodded, looking over at him.

 

“I’ll be fine. Just a little wary about flying. Our baby’s not a big an of being airborne…especially take offs.” 

 

“Aw.” Ryan rested the other hand on the swell of Brendon’s belly. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, it’s all perfectly safe. You’re gonna be just fine.”

 

“At least her ears can’t pop in there,” Spencer called from a few rows back.

 

“True, true.” Brendon chuckled a little. “One advantage there.” 

 

“Just hold tight,” Ryan added with a kiss to Brendon’s cheek. “We’ll be there before long.”

 

Brendon nodded, taking a few breaths and just closing his eyes as the plane started to roll up the runway. He felt the baby stir a little as the ride started getting bumpy. His stomach was actually cramping a little as the plane tilted up, and Brendon rested his hand on the bottom of his bump to try to rub and soothe his little one a bit. They were okay…it was just a flight.

 

A few hours into the flight, the cramps weren’t stopping. Brendon tried to ignore it, drinking water and reading a few books, but he was feeling worse and worse. He was half considering telling Ryan what he was feeling, but he didn’t want to worry him any more.

 

It was only when Brendon was about to use the bathroom that he realized he was in labor. That was when he water broke. Brendon held himself up on the walls, trying to keep breathing normally. He was stuck, he needed help, but he didn’t know how well he could make it back to his seat.

 

Luckily, Zack had gotten up to use the bathroom minutes later. Brendon recognized his voice outside and perked up.

 

“Zack…Zack, is that you?” He had to confirm.

 

“Yeah…you okay in there, Brendon?”

 

“No, no, my water broke, Zack.” Brendon put his arm around his bump, exhaling with a pained sound. “This baby is coming, now, on this plane.”

 

“Holy shit…okay, open the door, we’ll get help.” Zack looked back to the others, then opened the door as soon as Brendon unlocked it to help him.

 

Brendon was sort of bent over, leaning on the wall to stay up. He looked up sort of helplessly. 

 

“Don’t worry, Bren, I got you.” Zack carefully picked him up, carrying him out of the restroom and back to the aisle.

 

“Is there a doctor on the plane!?” he called, and everyone looked up, especially Ryan.

 

“Oh God, Brendon.” Ryan stood up. “What happened?”

 

“I…my water broke…I’m having the baby.” Brendon gave a pained gasp and closed his eyes tight. 

 

“What do we do in this situation?” Spencer asked, since he was now aware of the situation and panicking himself. 

 

“Y-Yeah….not supposed to be due for….another six weeks,” Brendon added, now holding Ryan’s hand.

 

A flight attendant came over to them.

 

“We don’t have trained medical staff for this scenario,” she said quickly. “However, you’re not the first birth on a plane we’ve had. Please come with us to the galley…we’ll make you as comfortable on the floor back there as we can.”

 

“So we’re having our daughter in the plane’s kitchen?” Ryan asked in disbelief. This was insane.

“Yes sirs. Come this way.” The hostess led them into the little room, where a few others were already moving things out of the way. ‘We’ll get some pillows and blankets to make this the best it can be.“

 

Zack kept a hold of Brendon as they made his makeshift bed ready. Once everything was in place they carefully laid Brendon down, making sure he head and back were supported by the pillows. Brendon tried to stay calm as the labor progressed, keeping his band members and his body guard close. 

 

“Think about what an amazing story this is gonna be,” Ryan said softly, brushing Brendon’s hair back to run his fingers through. 

 

“Yeah…media’s gonna be all over it,” Brendon agreed, smiling weakly despite everything. “Mm…remind me when this is over to call my mom.”

 

“Of course, she’ll wanna hear the good news before the media does-” Jon started.

 

“No…no, to thank her for putting up with this…f-five times so that I could exist.” Brendon chuckled softly. “This is absolutely the most excruciating thing I’ve ever done…and most likely ever will do.”

“Bear with it, buddy, it’s gonna be worth it.” Zack gave his shoulder a little rub. “You’re almost there.”

 

“No kidding,” Spencer agreed. “You’ve got almost no time between contractions any more.

 

"Yeah…yeah I think I’m gonna be pushing any minute now.” Brendon’s face scrunched up and he gripped Ryan’s hand again. “Ah….I-I can feel her moving down.”

 

“Okay, hang on, Brendon.” Zack hesitated before he started to pull the singer’s pants off. “I don’t think this was in my contract…”

 

“Is this really the time?” Ryan cut in.

 

“You’re lucky we’re such good friends.” Zack rubbed his hands together. “Okay, Brendon…whenever you’re ready.”

 

Brendon gave himself a minute, letting Ryan sit him up a bit before he started bearing down. Brendon cried out from the tearing, stinging sensation as he pushed his hardest to get the baby out. The others were as encouraging as they could be, but it was sort of making Spencer nauseous and Jon had no idea what to say. Ryan, at least, was parenting as best he could.

 

“You got this, Brendon…a few more pushes.” Ryan rubbed Brendon’s back, keeping him up in position. “She’s almost here.”

 

“Ry…Ryan, what if she…she’s not okay?” Brendon looked at Ryan with teary eyes. “She’s early…she’s hardly ready.”

 

“She’s gonna be okay, Brendon,” Ryan promised. “Just keep breathing, she will too.”

 

“I’ve almost got her, Brendon,” Zack added. “I can see her head…another sentence I never thought I’d say.” 

 

“Just…gah…don’t drop her,” Brendon whimpered, groaning as he pushed again.  
It took a few minutes, but with another push and a gentle tug from Zack, and then-

 

“Whoa, she’s here, guys, she’s…not a she.” 

 

All of the boys looked up. It was true. The little one was definitely a boy, crying and shrieking quite loudly. He was fairly small, but he was definitely strong. 

 

“My boy,” Ryan breathed, eyeing him in wonder.

 

“He’s gorgeous,” Brendon agreed, as Zack got him a little wiped off and into a blanket. Once the baby was swaddled he handed him off to Brendon, who cuddled him gently against his sweaty shirt.

 

“Oh, love…” Brendon kisses the baby’s sticky hair, blinking back tears. “Look at you…you beautiful, beautiful boy.”

 

“Good job, Brendon,” Ryan whispered, holding his little family close. “Thanks, doctor Zack,” he added, looking up

 

“My pleasure, guys.” Zack washed his hands at the little sink, looking back at them. “Congrats, and have fun returning all that pink junk you bought.”

 

“Fuck off,” Brendon chuckled, shaking his head. 

 

“Um…does he have a name then?” Spencer asked, looking down at the little squirmer. 

 

“No, but he needs one, soon.” Brendon yawned a little. “Maybe…something…”

“Names can come later,” Ryan assured Brendon. “Please, get some rest. You’re exhausted.”

 

“Got that right.” Brendon sighed softly, closing his eyes and laying back against Ryan again.

 

Ryan held his boyfriend gently, watching him and the baby rest. This had been such an eventful day, he was exhausted too as he leaned back against the wall. In mere minutes the whole little family was napping on the plane, until it landed and woke up the littlest one. 

 

Once they were on the ground, they were all shipped off to the nearest hospital and tidied up. They were pronounced healthy, and Brendon celebrated a very happy birthday in his hospital room with his brand new son, who was dubbed Mason Zack Urie. The festivals were sadly cancelled, but it was a great little family holiday anyways.


End file.
